


Invitation

by FraserBlade (orphan_account)



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Baltimore High Society are quick to make assumptions, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FraserBlade
Summary: An invite to a gala arrives on Chilton's desk with the option of a plus one included, naturally rumours abound on the night.





	Invitation

A gentle knock on his office door brought Frederick out of a daydream, when his secretary walked through the door with his mail and a smile he stood up to meet her half way. Leaning heavier on the cane than he would have prefered he took the bundle from her.

“Thank you Sophia.” He said as he made his way back to his desk. 

She nodded and quickly made her way out of the room.

None of the letters were of particular interest, most of them student applications to interview or study the patients under his care in the hospital. One, however, caught his eye. It was an envelope bearing his name in a cursive font Frederick knew well. When he opened the letter it was an invitation to a gala hosted by Dr Lecter. There was to be music and dancing, no doubt Hannibal would have overseen the dinner preparations and there would also be a charity auction. 

Elation filled Frederick as he read it over again but this time his eyes caught another detail. 

‘ _ To Dr Frederick Chilton and his Plus One, should he wish to bring one.’ _

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Fred, honey, you know I would but I think you ought to take someone else. You know I don’t fit in around those sorts of people.” 

The voice on the other end of the phone belonged to his old college buddies sister. A woman with whom he had spent countless hours laughing at her idiot brother’s attempts to woo the local populus. 

“Well you know if I could ask anyone else I would, alas you are my only hope Lexie.” He told her.

“First thing’s first, never call me that again.” She said in mock annoyance, “If you’re going to use a college nickname for the love of god call me Alex. Or better yet, call me by my name. You do remember it, right?”

“Of course I do, Alexandra.” 

“Fine, whatever, I’ll go with you. When is it?”

“Is that really all it takes?” Frederick chuckles, “It is on Saturday.”

“Frederick Chilton, it’s Thursday already!”

“I will pick you up at seven on the dot. See you Saturday.” He said and hung up.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The car was outside at seven o'clock sharp and Alexa was dressed to the nines. It hadn’t been easy to get appointments for her hair, nails and make up so late in the week. As for the dress, she had only just managed to find the perfect one yesterday evening. 

She was aware how stupid it was to put this much effort into a night where she was going to be more out of place than a grandma at a black metal concert, but she wanted to do this right for Frederick. 

She couldn’t understand it but appearances in front of these people mattered to Frederick so she would put every effort in to make sure it was everything he wanted it to be. 

Once she was in the car the first thing Frederick told her was that she looked divine and she had to admit that he had definitely put a lot of thought into the clothes he had picked out for tonight. The wine red three piece suit had been very closely tailored to fit snugly and yet allow room to move. The crisp white shirt offset the deep red beautifully and the black bow tie was a welcome departure from the norm. If Alexa was to be honest with herself she was slightly spooked with how well Frederick had managed to match their clothing whilst not even knowing the colour of her dress. 

For his wine red suit complemented her ankle length, halter neck plum dress perfectly. 

The hairdresser had styled her hair today with the occasion in mind, it was placed in a high bun and then strands gently pulled free to hang down in loose ringlets.

The beautician made sure to do the makeup in a subtle and graceful style that allowed for minimum use of makeup while accentuating the natural shape of Alexa’s face. Her nails, manicured and polished in a matte grey were the last step in the transformation. Looking in the mirror before she left the house she had to admit, she felt as though she had never looked more regal.

Despite all her confidence in front of her bedroom mirror, the moment they walked into the grandiose hall the gala was being held in she felt uneasy. It was as if as soon as she and Frederick arrived all eyes were suddenly on them. She took a deep, steadying breath and focused on just enjoying Frederick’s company for the evening. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Did you see who just walked in?” A portly woman of status in the Baltimore high society gasped. “Dr Chilton and it looks all in the world as if he’s brought an escort!”

“The indecency!” Another woman sneered as she tried to get a good look at the woman on Dr Chilton’s arm. “Imagine it, to bring someone like that to something so kindly organised by Dr Lecter!”

Throughout the room, gossip rippled about the woman with the not so highly-regarded Dr Chilton. 

“If you ask me, good on him.” Chortled a balding gentleman. “If I hadn’t had to bring the wife, I would have done the same thing!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


The pair, blissfully unaware of the gossip going around about them both, enjoyed champagne and exquisite hors d’oeuvres while they walked around the room talking about everything and nothing. From time to time people would approach Frederick and converse with him briefly but this happened only on rare occasions, for the most part people seemed to actively avoid talking to or even acknowledging Frederick. This time was different though, with the company of his old friend he realised he didn’t care much for the attentions of these people. 

“These are incredible! It’s like I’m eating pure art.” Alexa remarked with a small smile.

“Well that is most likely due to the talent of our host for the evening.” Frederick told her, returning the smile with one of his own. 

“Quite the chef then, your colleague. I would like to meet him and give him my compliments.”

“I am sure we will meet him at some point during the evening.” He said, “You know Alexa, you really are stunning tonight. I think your fears of not fitting in were entirely unfounded.”

“You scrub up nicely yourself Fred, ever the charmer too.” She blushed.

“Why thank you, and now we dance.” He stated and led her to the dance floor.

  
  


* * *

  
  


After dancing for a little while Alexa had to excuse herself to the toilet. While she was in there she came upon two women chatting as they re-applied their lipstick. 

“Ladies, would you ever believe it?” One of the women said, addressing Alexa too, “Apparently he’s only gone and had to bring an escort to be his plus one tonight!”

“Well I mean, it is a believable happenstance, isn’t it? It’s not as if he’s that handsome and his manner is most definitely not one that lends itself to finding a woman who could possibly love him for anything beyond his money.”

Alexa tried to keep her revulsion at the women's attitudes toward this poor man out of her voice as she spoke, “Who are we talking about ladies?”

“Dr Chilton of course!” Both ladies chorused at her, as if that much should have been obvious.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Similarly, while waiting for Alexa to return, Frederick found himself being approached by an older gentleman and he mentally braced himself. He made the astute observation that these conversations were easier to stomach with Alexa around. He could consider that realisation in more depth later on in the night, once he was home.

“Frederick, good lord man, how are you doing these days?” The man said, the pleasantry a mere obligation. Frederick could tell fine and well that this man didn’t care about his health or current situation. He smelled an ulterior motive.

“I am well and thankful to be so.” He replied curtly, a sign for the man to get to his point.

“You really must tell me where on earth you found such a beauty!” 

“Hmm? Oh, you mean Alexandra. I went to college with her brother.”

“Ah!” The man said with a grin and tapped his nose, “No need for the rehearsed script with me dear boy. What agency is she with? I’ll bet she costs a pretty penny to keep for the night.”

“Excuse me?” Frederick spat, unsure if he was more insulted that the man thought he needed to pay for female company or more angry that he dared to insult his Alexa like that.  
_ His  _ Alexa? That would also require further thought later on, his subconscious told him.

The man seemed to sense the shift in Frederick’s tone and backed off, sputtering some excuse about needing to find his wife.

Hardly a moment later and Alexa returned to his side with a shit-eating grin splitting her face, it was clear she was just dying to burst into a fit of laughter but she seemed to compose herself enough to get out her words. 

“Fred, they think I’m an escort!” 

She couldn’t stop herself then, she laughed freely and at the sound and sight, Frederick found his anger at the situation dissipate. Of course Alexa could see the funny side of this. Good-natured, rarely offended Alexa.

 

 

* * * 

 

 

It wasn’t long before their host announced that dinner was about to be served and asked everyone to please take their seats. 

Frederick and Alexa’s table consisted of them, the man Frederick had learned the rumour from, the two woman Alexa had met in the bathroom and one empty seat. The other three occupants of the table wore looks ranging from embarrassment to shame. 

The last seat was quickly taken by none other than Hannibal Lecter himself. 

“Ah, you must be Alexa. I have heard so much about you tonight.” Lecter said with a smile.

“Since I can safely assume you have not spoken to Frederick at any point this evening so far, I rather think anything you might have heard about me is entirely false.” She countered.

“Yes. It would seem so.” Lecter agreed. He turned to face Frederick and bestow a smile before remarking to the other man at the table, “Frank, I was deeply saddened to learn that your wife would be too ill to make it tonight.”

As the other man meekly nodded, Frederick threw him a look of surprise.   
 ‘What a surprise’ Frederick thought snidely.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr @x-would-you-kindly


End file.
